1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display frames, and more particularly to the field of frames for displaying phonograph record album covers. The invention is also useful for storing phonograph records.
2. Prior Art
Display frames for phonograph record album covers provide an economical means for attractively decorating a room. Display frames are also useful for storing phonograph records. Ideally, such frames should be low in cost. Furthermore, the frame should be designed to permit easy record album mounting and removal so that the album on display can be readily changed or removed for playing. Also, an ideal frame would be designed in a manner which would permit several frames to be mounted on a wall near or adjacent to one another so that there will be greater flexibility in decorating a wall. For example, an attractive effect can be achieved by covering an entire wall with album covers.
Phonograph record album frames now on the market possess several shortcomings. First, the prior art frames are typically complicated and expensive to manufacture. Second, these frames are not designed to facilitate ease of album mounting and removal. For example, the album covers are normally mounted and removed by sliding the cover in and out of a slot formed in the edge of the frame. This is a two-handed operation which requires one to grip the frame with one hand and the album cover with the other hand. Furthermore, such prior art frames cannot be mounted closely together on a wall since such mounting would interfere with album cover mounting and removal accomplished by passing the cover through the slot formed in the frame edge.